Confused Love
by Maddieson
Summary: Hermione is Head Girl and loves Harry. But what happens when she gets to know the Head Boy? Will her love for Harry be forgotten?
1. Make a Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Angela. AN: Special thanks to GaelicWarrior, my best friend, for helping me come up with the story and to BohemianMuse, my sister, for being my beta. Chapter One: Make a Wish  
  
"I don't know when I'm going to tell him, Ginny," I scratched onto the Chatterbox Parchment that was my Christmas present from Ron last year. My red-headed friend had the other sheet in the Gryffindor common room, and I imagined my neat handwriting appearing in her lap. Since I was Head Girl I shouldn't have been up this late. I looked at the clock. 2:22. Make a wish, Mione, I thought to myself. I wish I had the courage to ask out Harry.  
  
"Okay, Mione, here's your chance. Go ask him now." Ginny pushed me into the direction of Harry. He was just down the corridor talking to Angela Foster, a Ravenclaw girl who came to Hogwarts in the second year. She hadn't shown any sign of magic until then. We weren't really friends but I knew who she is. I started to walk towards them. I looked back at Ginny, who gave me a thumbs up. I just smiled slightly. I turned back to walk but stopped dead in my tracks. Harry was kissing Angela. He stopped to say good-bye, then headed to his next class. "I guess you didn't tell her you liked him?" Ginny asked. I didn't even hear her walking toward me. "No." That was all I could say.  
  
"So, Harry, how are things with Angela?" Ron asked as me, Harry, and Ron sat down to dinner. "How did you know?" Harry questioned very quickly. "I saw you two snogging in the corridor right before Potions." Ron answered talking a huge mound of potatoes. "Oh, well, things are going brilliant. I've never known anyone like her." He could say that again. She was about the stupidest person I'd ever known. After dinner I said goodnight to Ginny, Ron, and Harry. I went to the Heads' common room. Draco, who somehow got Head Boy this year, was there reading. I didn't say anything to him and started up to my dorm. "'Night Mudblood." He called up to me. "Go to Hell, Draco." I said in my sweetest voice and slammed the door behind me. I didn't know what to do. I finally decided to read but I couldn't keep my mind on the book. I kept thinking about Harry and Angela. I just couldn't believe what I had seen in the corridor earlier that day. How could Harry like Angela better than me? Well, I'm not going to change myself just for a guy. That's not the Hermione Granger I know. 


	2. The Plan

Chapter Two: The Plan  
  
I woke up to the unwelcomed squawk of my alarm clock the next morning. I barely got any sleep last night, I kept thinking of Harry and Angela. I just can't believe it. I had a really good dream but I couldn't remember it. I took a quick shower and put on my robes along with my Head Girl badge. I thought about putting my hair up but didn't have enough time for it, seeing as I was late for breakfast already. As I head down the stairs I saw Draco walking out of his room also. Then I suddenly remembered my dream. I dreamt of a plan to make Harry jealous so maybe he would realize that he is in love with me and not Angela. "Draco!" I called running for him as he was going down the stairs. "What, Mudblood?" he said in an annoyed voice. "I was just wondering if I could walk to the Great Hall with you?" I wouldn't make eye contact with him the whole time I was talking to him. I wanted Draco to help me with my plan. I needed him to think I liked him so we could start going out and hopefully Harry will get jealous. This better work, I though. I didn't want to do it with Draco but Harry wouldn't get mad if I went out with anyone else. He knew I could do better than Draco. "Why?" Draco asked in a suspicious tone. "I just want to. So can I?" "Fine, but don't stand too close to me." He said eyeing me. Draco started down the stairs and I followed. I didn't like this one bit but it might just work. If I sweet talked Draco on the way to the Great Hall maybe he would sit with me at the Gryffindor table. "You look very handsome in your Head Boy badge, Draco." I said sweetly, batting my eyes when he looked at me. "Er- thank you." This wasn't working as well as I thought. I would have to work my charm tomorrow. Plus, I could wear whatever because it would be Saturday. I decided to pick what to wear tonight and plan everything out. We were at the doors to the Great Hall when I turned to him. I had to grab his arm because he just kept on walking not paying an attention to me. "Would you like to walk with me again tomorrow, Draco?" I asked letting go of his arm. "Umm...sure, I guess." He had a weird look in his eye. I don't blame him, I'm surprised I was doing this myself. "Great, I look forward to it." I said giving him the sweetest smile I had in me. I walked into the Great Hall and went to the Gryffindor table to sit with Ron and Harry. I sat down to find Angela sitting next to Harry staring at him with this stupid look on her face while Harry talked to Ron about Quidditch. "Hi, Ron. Hi, Harry," I said. "Hello, Mione," they said looking up at me then going right back to their conversation. "Hello, Angela," I said in an unpleasant tone which she didn't seem to catch. "Hello, Hermione," she said. She kept looking at Ron at Harry like she knew what they were talking about but I knew she didn't have a clue. She never had a clue. She didn't do that well in school. I didn't eat much at breakfast. I kept thinking about my plan. I couldn't let Draco know about it. I didn't want him to get hurt when he likes me and I dump him for Harry. He wasn't such a bad guy. Except for the fact the he called me a Mudblood all the time. 


	3. The Movie

Chapter Three: Movie  
  
When I woke up I put on my clothes that I had decided on last night. I'm not dressing like a hooker, no way, I told myself. But I thought they would work. My flared jeans with my white peasant top. I left my hair down. It's not as bushy as it once was. I popped a mint in my mouth right before I opened my door to find Draco standing in front of it. "Good morning." I said to him as I looked at what he was wearing, a Slytherin sweatshirt with baggy jeans. He looked good. "Good morning to you," I could tell he was surprised to see me wearing Muggle clothes. I usually wore my Hogwarts skirt and button-up shirt on the weekends. "Shall we start for the Great Hall?" he asked still looking me over. "Yeah," I said laughing a little at him. "What are you laughing at?" he asked as we headed down the stairs. "You. I do own Muggle clothes you know?" "I know but you never wear them, even on the weekends! You always wear your uniform." "Yeah but I just feel comfortable in them." We walked kind of slow to the Great Hall. I knew my plan was starting to work. He walked closer to me than he did yesterday. He kept trying to make small talk, too. Asking me about my family and how I liked being a Head Girl. We finally got to the Great Hall after about twenty minutes. "Do you want to sit with me at the Gryffindor table with me?" I asked him as we stood outside the doors to the Great Hall. "I would like to, but I'm not sure what the other Slytherins would think." "Of course, I understand. Well, after breakfast do you want to meet me back in our common room and watch a movie or something?" I needed to make him think I really liked him. "Sure, that would be great, " He said smiling at me. "Good. I guess I'll see you up there then. Bye." "Okay, bye." Wow, that went better than I thought it would. Movie, what movie should we watch? "Hermione, in Muggle clothes? I thought it could never be done!" Ron said as I sat down next to him. I would have rather sat next to Harry but George was on one side of him and guess who was on the other. "Don't make fun of her, Ron. I think she looks good," said Harry. "Thanks, Harry," I said. "Hermione, do you want to come with us to Hagrid's after breakfast?" Harry asked piling eggs on his plate. "Sure, that sounds like fun. Oh no, I can't." "Why?" Angela asked. "Well, I have to finish that Potions essay Snape assigned us. Don't you guys have to finish it too? "Oh yeah, I do," Ron said frowning. "I thought you finished that ages ago, Hermione?" "Er, I did but I realized I messed up on one part and have to redo it today." "Yeah, I have to finish that too," Harry said. "What about you, Angie?" Angie? He calls her Angie now? "Umm... I'm not sure if I finished it or not!" she said laughing. How can you forget if you finished an assignment that big? What a dork. "How about we all do it together?" Harry asked all of us. "Sure. I'll need some help on it anyway," Ron said in a worried tone. He didn't do that well in Potions. "How 'bout it, Mione?" Harry asked. Everyone was looking at me now. "Sorry, but I'd rather do it in my room. Is that okay?" "Yeah, suit yourself," Harry answered. I hated to lie to them (I didn't mind lying to Angela) but I didn't want them coming into my common room to find me and Draco sitting on the couch watching a movie, sitting close together.  
  
I walked fast back to the common room alone. When I opened the door I found him sitting there already with a movie in. "Hello," he said with a big smile on his face. "How did you get here so fast?" I asked out of breath. "I left a little early because I wanted to pick out a movie for us to watch. Come sit down," he patted the couch with his hand. "Okay, what are we watching?" I asked. I sat down a couple inches away from him. "Love Actually. I saw this one in theaters, did you?" "Yeah, I liked it a lot." I said as Draco started to stand up. "I did too. Well, let's start it then." He pushed play then sat back down. Even a little closer to me. We were about twenty minutes into the movie when he intertwined our fingers together. I let out a long breath as he did this. "Are you all right?" he asked me sounding worried. "Yeah, I'm fine." A little later into the movie, he let go of my hand and put his arm around me. I didn't go for this but I had to do it so he thought I liked him. He seemed to really like me. I finally found the courage to put my head on his shoulder. "Hermione, I have a confession." He took his arm off my shoulders. "Yes, Draco?" I sat to face him now instead of the movie. "Umm...this is harder than I thought it would be. I like you, a lot," he said not making eye contact with me. "You're joking, aren't you?" I asked lifting his head so I could look him in the eye. "I wouldn't joke about a thing like this." "I...like you too...Draco." I did not want to say that. "I have for a while now." "Really?" I nodded in response. He came in for a kiss and I let him. I kind of liked it. He's a very good kisser. When we stopped, we looked each other in the eye and smiled. As we finished the rest of the movie he had his arm around me with his hand holding my shoulder and his other hand holding mine. I didn't like it much but I got used to it after a while. After the movie we went up the stairs to our dorms and stood in front of mine for a couple seconds without saying anything. "Well, good night," he finally said leaning in for another kiss. I gave it to him and said good bye. I went into my room and sat in her chair and read a book. 


	4. Hogsmeade and a Gift

Chapter Four: Hogsmeade and a Gift  
  
I woke up not to my alarm but to someone knocking lightly on my door. "Yes?" I asked looking at my clock-- 7:00. Why are they knocking on my door at 7:00 in the morning on a Sunday? "Hermione, I was wondering if you would like to Hogsmeade with me today?" Draco asked. That's right! Hogsmeade visit today. I was supposed to go with Harry and Ron. But I didn't want to go with Angela. This would be the perfect place for everyone to see that I was with Draco now. "Sure! That would be brilliant!" I answered with a huge smile on my face. "You can come in, Draco." I added, I didn't like having to holler. "Oh, okay, well, we leave at ten I believe. Maybe we can have breakfast together before we leave?" "That sounds great, I look forward to it. When do we leave for breakfast?" I asked yawning. "When ever you like, 'Mione." He's calling me 'Mione now? That's good. "I'll hop in the shower right now and when I'm done and get dressed we can leave. Do you want to sit with me today?" "Of course, people will find out soon enough that we are together now. I'll be waiting downstairs for you then." Then he left. 'We are together now'... that still sounds funny to me. "Okay, I won't take long," I said as he closed the door. I got out of bed and got in the shower. I was trying to decide what to wear when there was a knock at the bathroom door. "Yes?" I called out to Draco. I assumed that's who it was. "Hermione, I was thinking, would you like to just eat in Hogsmeade?" Draco asked, trying to be heard over the water. "Sure that would be fine," I said while I put some shampoo in my hand. "I'll let you decide where." "Okay." I could barely hear my door close as he left. I decided to wear my scarlet sweatshirt that said Gryffindor on the back (I knew Draco wouldn't like it that much being a Slytherin but I just love it) with jeans and my hair in loose pig tails. When I walked down stairs Draco was sitting on the couch looking at me. "I like your sweatshirt," he said sarcastically. "Thank you," I said grinning at him. "Well, are we ready?" he said putting his hands in his pants pockets. "Yeah. Umm, just so you know, Harry and Ron will be pretty shocked when they see us together," as I took one of his hands out of his pocket and held it. I thought I would make a pretty good actress because he was buying all of this. "I figured that. Same thing with all the Slytherins. Why don't Harry and Ron like me? Except for the fact that I used to call you mudblood, I threw Neville's remembrall on my broomstick, I hoped that you would die from the basilisk, and I always make fun of them," he was smiling all a long he was saying it. "You'll stop making fun of them won't you?" I asked him seriously. "Of course. I'm with you now, I would never think of it. You mean too much to me. I take back all the things I did to you and your friends in the past years." "Thanks, I know you don't like them but I do. Except for Angela. Her head is full of pudding," I said in a nasty tone. "Yeah, I agree. I never have liked her. I don't know how she got into Ravenclaw!" he said laughing. "Well, I guess we better start going." I looked at my watch, 9:45. It took me longer than I thought it would getting ready. "Yeah, we should," I said as he grabbed for my hand. We didn't say much on the way to the front doors of Hogwarts. Draco asked me what I wanted to do while we were in Hogsmeade. Once we did get to the entrance hall I saw the look on Harry's face; Ron was looking the other way so he didn't see me right away. "Draco, I'm going to go talk to Harry and Ron really quickly," I said holding onto both of his hands while I talked. "Yeah, okay." Ron had seen me talking to Draco right before I walked over to him and Harry. "Hermione! What in bloody Hell are you doing?!" Ron asked me in a harsh whisper. He obviously didn't want to be heard by Draco who was just a couple yards away talking to the Slytherins. "Ron, Harry, I just wanted to tell you that I haven't gone mad it's just, you guys don't know him as well as I do. He's not as bad as you think. I know he doesn't like you two very much but with his friends he's really sweet," I said to both of them. "Still! He has never been nice to you!" Harry said. He apparently didn't mind Draco hearing him. "It was just an act. He said last night that he likes me... a lot," I said trying hard not to just burst out and tell them that I am the one who is acting. "He told me this morning that he is sorry for all that he has done to all of us and will stop because he knows that I don't like it." "Fine, do what you want but if something goes wrong between you two don't say we didn't warn you!" Ron told me. "Nothing will go wrong. I was expecting for you guys to take this better but I was wrong. I just don't want anything to come between us." I left them to go talk to Ginny because she had the same puzzled look on her face as her brother. I saw Harry walking over to Draco to talk to him but they were too far way for me to hear. Ginny took it better than Harry and Ron but I could tell that she still didn't approve. I wanted to tell her the truth but I was afraid she would accidentally spill it to Harry or Ron. I grabbed Harry by the arm as he was walking back to Ron and Angela. "What did you say to Draco, Harry?" I asked him letting go of his arm. "I told him that if he ever hurt you I would rip him apart limb by limb. I'm just worried that that prat might do something to you." "He won't do anything to me. But I am glad that you care that much about me." I was glad that he was worried but I really didn't think that Draco would do anything to me. That was the truth.  
  
In Hogsmeade, Draco and I had a late breakfast and then went to the Shrieking Shack. When we got done there we went to The Three Broomsticks for a couple of butterbeers. After a couple minutes Harry, Ron, Angela, and Ginny walked in. Harry, Ron, and Angela said hello just to me and completely ignored Draco. Ginny, however, said hello to both of us and sat with me and Draco instead of her party. When we left Ginny went and sat with Harry and the rest. We didn't do much shopping, just browsed. When we were in one shop, Draco said he wanted to go look at the owls next door. "Hermione will you come outside for a minute?" Draco asked when he came back to the store I was in. "Yeah, of course." I put down the book I was looking at. I followed him outside and sat down on the park bench with him. He sat facing me and holding my hands. "I didn't really go to look at the owls, 'Mione." "Oh? Where did you go then?" I asked. He took something out of his inside pocket of his jacket. "I got you this." He opened what had been in his pocket and showed me a necklace: a gold chain with a beautiful diamond on it. "Draco, it's gorgeous!" I gasped picking it up. "Here, let me help you put it on." Why the Hell did he get me this? Now it's going to be even harder to break up with him to go with Harry. "I got this to show you just how much I love you," he said after I had the necklace on. "Thank you so much, Draco," I said leaning in for a hug. He kissed my cheek while we embraced. "You didn't have to do this, you know?" I said coming out of the hug. "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to." 


	5. The Fight

Chapter Five: The Fight  
  
Another day of classes, ugh. We had one class with Slytherin, Potions. And we had partners. Harry and Ron weren't surprised to see me go with Draco. They were just displeased. I wore my new necklace everyday. It was brilliant. I told Ginny about it but not Harry and Ron. Draco really loved me. I wasn't sure but was I starting to fall for him too? Potions wasn't too hard. I never realized that Draco was that smart. For once, Professor Snape didn't snap at me. But Gryffindor did lose five points for Neville's potion turned orange instead of green. Draco didn't laugh at this though. Once Potions was over, Draco kissed me passionately in the corridor and said good bye. I started to get used to the kissing, I started to like it too. "How can you do that, out in the open for everyone to see?" Ron asked with disgust. Me, Harry, and Ron started to walk down the corridor. "Ronald," I sighed, "you are going to have to get used to the fact that Draco and I are dating." "Still," he replied. "Still what?" I asked, a little bit of anger in my voice, stopping to face him. "I'm sorry that I have feelings for him but I do. I wish you two could get used to that but apparently you can't." I didn't like saying that to Harry, he hadn't said anything to back Ron up during our little fight, but I knew he felt the same way as Ron. "I'm used to it, Hermione," Harry finally said, "I just don't like it. But you're right. Ron, you are going to have to get used to it. And he does seem nice to Hermione." "Thank you , Harry," I said. "Harry! I can't believe you're going with this!" Ron yelled. "Ron, get off it. I was thinking last night that we were going to have to get used to it sooner or later. Better sooner rather than later, don't you think?" Finally Harry was coming to his senses. "It's just going to take a little longer for me, I guess," Ron said, he was still angry, I could tell. "Fine, be that way, Ron. But think of this, if you had a girlfriend that I thought was horrible, don't you think I would at least be nice to her?" I said. I'm nice to Angela and I hate her. "You would be nice to her but you wouldn't like it. I guess that's the difference between you and me, Hermione." I couldn't believe he was being so stubborn. "Well, I guess it is." I went off to our next class without them. Why did this have to happen? And now I really did like Draco. I thought I would dump him at some point but now I wasn't so sure. I didn't sit with Harry or Ron at lunch or dinner. They didn't seem surprised. I sat with Ginny and Parvati instead. Draco sat across the room with the Slytherins but I could see him staring at me. Ginny and Parvati didn't notice though. I didn't even know if Parvati knew. She would about have to because of Hogsmeade and Potions. Ron had better get over this soon. Maybe tonight Harry will talk to him about it. At least Harry is taking it better. I wonder what the Slytherins think about it. Draco dating a Mudblood and all. I don't know what Draco will do about them. He is their 'leader' though. I didn't say anything good night to Harry, Ron, or Ginny. Once I was done with dinner I just got up and left. I was pretty tired tonight, I wanted to get to bed early. Draco wasn't back when I got to the common room. I headed up to my dorm. I brushed my teeth and put on my pajamas. Just as I was getting into bed there was a knock at my door. "Come in, Draco," I said standing up from my bed. "How did you know it was me?" He opened the door as he said this. "Just a lucky guess." "I just wanted to say good night is all." He came over and gave me and kiss. "Good night. I love you," he said as he walked back toward the door. I hesitated. He never said it like that before. He was almost out the door before I said anything. "Draco!" I called. "Yes?" "I love you too." 


	6. The Diary

Chapter Six: The Diary

Another beautiful Saturday at Hogwarts. I decided to spend it alone, with no Draco for once.

When I got out of the shower I put my diary, a pen, and my book into my bag, so I could take them down to the lake. I needed to put all the new stuff about Draco in my diary. I can't believe that one month ago I loathed him, and now I'm in love with him.

"Morning, Draco," I said coming out of my dorm. "I'm going down to the lake for a nice, quiet day to catch up on my reading." I tried to get that all out before he got a chance to ask if he could come along with me.

"All right," he said turning the page of the _Daily Prophet._

"Bye, Draco." I left and I walked down to the lake. I saw Harry and Angela in the corridor. Harry was screamingat her.

"I can't believe you would actually put your lips on his mouth!" Harry yelled, his face red with anger.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't want you to find out this way. I was going to tell you, sooner or later."

"Just go, Angela. I don't want to talk about this anymore. We're through." Harry began to walk to the doors when Angela tried to grab his arm. Harry jerked it away and kept walking.

"Harry!" I called out to him. I was around the corner so they couldn't see me while they were fighting but I heard the whole thing.

"Oh, hey, 'Mione."

"What was _that_ all about?" I asked walking up next to him.

"I caught her kissing…Goyle," he said shuddering.

"What does she see in _him_?" What was she thinking? I mean Harry was slim and good looking, and Goyle is fat, stupid, and looks like a pig.

"I have no idea. I caught them in the library early today. Where are you going?"

"I was going down to the lake for a day by myself for once. I've been spending every day with Draco for the last week. Where are you going?" We were right in front of the doors and I stopped, I didn't know where Harry was going and I didn't want to take him all the way outside if he wasn't heading there.

"I don't know. I'll probably go talk to Ron in the common room and tell him about me and Angela.

"Hey, Harry, will you do my a favor?" I asked looking at my feet.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Will you talk to Ron for me too. About me and Draco. He won't listen to me but maybe he will to you."

"I'll do my best but he's pretty stubborn."

"Thanks, Harry. Well, I'd better go down there so I can have a couple hours before lunch. Bye, Harry," I said opening the door.

"Bye, 'Mione."

I walked outside and took a deep breath of the fresh air. I just love the smell of the lake and the forest. I sat down in front of a tree next to the lake and opened my bag. I went rummaging through it looking for my diary. It wasn't there. I turned it over and emptied it all out, still no diary. I must have dropped it on the way here! What if someone was reading it?

I got up and ran back inside. I retraced my steps all the way back to my common room. I threw open the door to find Draco, sitting on the couch, reading my diary.


	7. Using and Lying

Chapter Seven: Using and Lying

"Draco Malfoy!" I screamed at the top of my voice. "What the _Hell_ do you think you're doing?"

"Me?! What do you think you're doing?" He asked getting off the couch and stepping toward me.

"What are you talking about?" I closed the door so no one would have to listen to us fighting.

"You're using me? Just so Harry can get jealous and dump Angela and go after you? I thought I knew you! A nice, sweet girl who I was in love with but apparently I was wrong."

"No, Draco, you don't understand. Yes, that was what I was going for in the beginning but now…now I really do love you. I haven't written in that thing for weeks. That's why I wanted to spend the day alone because I needed to write in all the wonderful things about you that I now know. And I thought that I knew you, too."

"What? I didn't do anything to you."

"Oh, really? Invading my privacy, reading my diary? I thought I could trust you."

"It fell on the floor and it opened. I was about ready to go run after you but it was opened to the page with your 'plan' on it. I looked down to pick it up and read about the first sentence when I decided not to go after you because you're a liar. You don't love me, you never did. Why don't you just leave and go tell Harry all about this and maybe he'll dump Angela for you."

"Draco, true, a few weeks ago I didn't love you but when we kissed, I felt something. It felt right, I liked it. I love you now, I truly do. And, just so you know, Harry already dumped Angela this morning. I could, if I wanted to, go tell him and ask him out, but I don't want to. Because I love you, not him. Not anymore. But now that you've gone and done this, I don't know what I think of you anymore."

"Is that true? He really dumped her?"

"Yes, you can go ask him yourself if you want. But don't come talking to me because I won't listen." I grabbed my diary from his hand and stomped out of the room.

"Wait, Hermione!" But I didn't listen to him. I just kept walking. I can't believe he did this. Yes, what I did was wrong but I didn't go through his private stuff.

I didn't know where I was going but I just kept walking. When I got outside, I just walked around Hogwarts.

After about an hour of walking I decided to sit down in front of the same tree as before and just think. Then I saw Harry walking toward me.

"Hi, Harry. What are you doing?"

"I just had a talk with Draco, he told me all about it, 'Mione. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"No, not really? What did Draco say though?"

"Well, a lot of the stuff he wanted me to keep between us but he did want me to say one thing to you. He's sorry for what he did and that he hopes that you forgive him. Also that he loves you." Harry looked at me and got up and left.

I loved Draco too but he really hurt me. I don't know if I can trust him anymore.

I sat in front of that tree and looking into the lake until dinner time. I got up to go inside to the Great Hall to eat, but I wasn't really hungry. I just went up to my dorm to go to sleep.


	8. The Letter

Chapter Eight: The Letter

I woke up to the sound of knocking. I got up to open my door but noticed that there was a letter on the floor. I picked it up and read the envelope. _'Hermione' _it read. It was Draco's handwriting.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Please read this entire letter and not just throw it away because it's from me. I am very sorry for what I did before. I talked to Harry yesterday and I hope he talked to you afterward. As he may have already told you, I love you deeply. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. And I'm sorry if you don't. Just know that I will always love you. If you wish, we can end our relationship now and go back to the way things were. I truly wish that is not your decision. If that is what you want, I will drop the situation and try to move on. If you want to talk, I am downstairs waiting._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Draco_

I read the letter many times before I opened the door and went downstairs. Draco heard me coming and turned around.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something."

"I need to tell you something too."

"Let me go first before you make up your mind." I went and sat down next to him and turned to face him.

"I just wanted to tell you that if you want to end it, I won't try to get you back. I'll respect your decision and leave you alone. And I'm sorry if I have to do that. Now, what did you want to tell me?"

Tears were forming in my eyes. I looked into his eyes, and they looked worried. I took his hand in mine and patted it.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you." He smiled and came in for a kiss and I leaned in also.


End file.
